clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch History
List of Clicker Heroes versions and patch notes. Patch Notes since official Release 1.0e11 (01/03/2018) Heroes: *New Heroes! Zone Scaling: *Monsters per zone now increases by 0.1 every 500 zones (down from 1). *Partial monsters per zone are counted as a chance of an additional monster. Outsiders: *Borb now grows at a rate of 12.5% per level (up from 10%). Ancients: *Kumawakamaru now approaches -8 monsters per zone (down from -100 monsters per zone). Rubies: *There is no longer a limit on the number of ruby clickables per ascension. *Quick Ascension's hero soul reward will no longer grow past zone 1000000. *Adds a 168 hour duration Timelapse purchasable for 50 rubies. *Timelapse now has a minimum gold reward of an average monster farmed at highest zone this ascension. Achievements: *Adds achievements for acquiring 1000, 10000, and 100000 Ancient Souls. *Adds achievements for beating zones 100000, 250000, and 1000000. Mercenaries: *Base rewards for gold quests now have a minimum reward of an average monster farmed at highest zone this ascension. Skills: *Clickstorm now provides a temporary +1 Auto Clicker (+2 when Energized) for its duration (changed from a flat +10 CPS). *Activating a skill while idle will no longer break idle. **Clicks from Clickstorm will still break idle. **Golden Clicks will not benefit from idle gold since it requires clicks which break idle. *Energized skills now have a pink glow on the action bar. *Activating a skill while it is still active will now extend the energized state in addition to resetting the duration. *Skill durations longer than 60 seconds are now described in terms of minutes, hours, and days in the tooltip. *Skill tooltips now list the time remaining on an active skill. Miscellaneous: *Modifier toggles now set the default modifier for a tab: **Holding a modifier key supersedes the toggle but doesn't change it. *The xMAX hero leveling modifier now levels an even 10000 levels (changed from 9999). *Adds a stat for Critical Click Damage to the Stats Panel. *Adds a stat for Auto Clicks Per Second to the Stats Panel. *Adds text to the Ancient tooltip describing the current level purchase modifiers. *Adds text to the Ancient tooltip describing the 'V' modifier which can be used to enter a custom ancient level quantity. *Transcension Ancient Soul counts now also include the current ascension when showing AS to be gained from transcending. *Adds an option to toggle the 'Entering Zone' text. *V+Click leveling now supports a decimal place on the number's base (i.e. 1.1e10). Bugfixes: *Fixes an issue where the language button overlapped the close button in the options menu. *Various bugfixes. 1.0e10 (13/11/2017) ' Zone scaling: ' * As zones increase in level, the following scaling now occurs every 500 zones: ** +1 monster required per zone ** -2% primal boss chance (minimum 5% primal boss chance) ** Bosses have +0.4 more monsters worth of health ** -2 seconds on boss timer (minimum 2 second boss timer) ** Reduced treasure chest chance (minimum 1% treasure chest chance) * Monster health growth rate is now constant after Zone 200k ' Transcendence: ' * There is no longer a maximum transcendent hero soul reward * Increases the rate at which transcendent power grows * Maximum Transcendent Power is now 25% ' Outsiders: ' * All Outsider costs now start at 1 AS and grow linearly by +1 AS per level (except Phandoryss who always costs 1) * New Outsiders ** Rhageist - +% effectiveness of Atman ** K'Ariqua - +% effectiveness of Bubos ** Orphalas - +% effectiveness of Chronos ** Sen-Akhan - +% effectiveness of Dora * Xyliqil now grows exponentially (up from linearly) * Phandoryss now has the effect +% DPS (changed from +% Transcendent Power) * Ponyboy now has Solomon's effect, giving +% Primal Hero Souls * Borb now gives +% effectiveness of Kumawakamaru (changed from +x% maximum transcendent soul reward) ' Ancients: ' * Solomon, Ancient of Wisdom has been removed for players who have transcended and can no longer be acquired. * Reintroduces Pluto, Ancient of Wealth. Gives +% Gold from Golden Clicks. * Nogardnit, Ancient of Moderation now gives +% DPS per unassigned Auto Clicker when idle (change from +% Gold). * Kumawakamaru, Ancient of Shadows now approaches -100 monsters required to advance to the next zone with a minimum of 2 monsters per zone (up from approaching -8 monsters). * Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift now approaches 99.99999999% hero cost reduction (up from 99%). * Bubos, Ancient of Diseases now reduces boss life by a number of monsters instead of a percentage (description change only). ' Heroes: ' * New Heroes ** Xavira ** Cadu and Ceus - dual heroes that upgrade each other ** The Maw ** Yachiyl, the Primordial Soul ' Ruby shop: ' * Auto Clickers now provide exponentially more clicks per additional Auto Clicker placed on the monster after 4 Auto Clickers (up from +10 CPS per Auto Clicker) * Auto Clickers now provide exponentially more Nogardnit bonus per additional unused Auto Clicker. * There are now three options for Timelapses: ** 8 Hours - Cost 10 Rubies (down from 20) ** 24 Hours - Cost 20 Rubies (new) ** 48 Hours - Cost 30 Rubies (new) ' Miscellaneous: ' * Save files are now compressed into a new, smaller format, reducing their overall file size * Clickables will now appear in random positions with random rotation and scaling instead of being fixed to a few locations. * Transcending will now automatically ascend as well, adding those Hero Souls to the total sacrificed * Zones will now always show monster requirements even when the zone is complete. * Adds a new animation for primal bosses * Adds a new visual representation of zones to the zone selector * Adds an icon in the zone information to describe the current effects for the zone range * Adds a button to summon all remaining ancients if you can afford the Hero Soul cost * Improves the performance of opening and moving gilds * Reduces the frequency that HZE updates are sent to the clan server ' Bugfixes: ' * Fixes a number of issues related to clans, particularly at large Immortal healths or Immortal damages. * Fixes an issue preventing Click Combo from continuing to grow. * Fixes a bug where the first click when idle would still give idle gold for Golden Clicks. * Various bugfixes. Unlisted changes: * Centurion Bosses now stop appearing after zone 1000, and every 100th zone boss after uses the primal chance. * Revolc now caps at +96% chance of double Rubies (down from +100%) 1.0e9 (28/02/2017) * The Stats panel now provides more robust data about your Ascensions and Transcensions. These new tables can be exported to CSV format. * Auto Clickers can now be placed on the "Buy All Upgrades" button. * You can now hold C and click to place Auto Clickers. * You can now place all remaining Auto Clickers by holding Shift when placing an Auto Clicker on the monster. * There is now a new Settings interface that can be accessed from the options menu. * Low quality options have been separated into individual settings that can be toggled in the new Settings interface. * Sound effect categories can now be turned on and off individually in the new Settings interface. * Fixes an issue where Auto Clickers could become difficult to remove. * Fixes an issue with Timelapse and Mercenary gold rewards at high levels of Mimzee. * Fixes an issue that caused primal boss names to draw the normal boss name underneath the primal text. * Fixes an issue where upgrades could remain tinted when purchased. * Various bugfixes 1.0e8 (05/12/2016) *Seasonal Event: Merry Clickmas! * During the "Merry Clickmas!" event, you can collect presents containing Rubies and Relics as well as special holiday items such as Auto Clickers skins, Candy Canes (which can be used to resurrect fallen mercenaries) and more. * Seasonal Mercenary Quest: Mercenaries can be sent to retrieve Clickmas Presents for you. This quest is always available as a fifth quest option for the duration of the event. * Seasonal Minigame: Present Panic! Clicking on a special clickable during the event brings you to a fight where you can click rapidly to gather as many presents as you can. * "Merry Clickmas!" ends January 2nd. * You are now given the option to salvage your Junk Pile when Ascending * Fixed known causes of ancient leveling freezes and crashes * Various bugfixes 1.0e7 (17/11/2016) * Adds an option to make Auto Clickers placed on heroes transparent. * Removes the Skins button on side of the screen. * Various bugfixes 1.0e6 (15/11/2016) * New Ancient: Nogardnit, Ancient of Moderation. Nogardnit provides increased gold gain per unassigned Auto Clicker when idle. This effect continues while the game is offline and benefits from Xyliqil. * Auto Clickers placed on heroes will no longer visually block upgrade icons. * Fixes a number of text display issues related to DPS. * New Languages Supported: Traditional Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic, Indonesian, and Thai * Improves existing support for all languages. * Various bugfixes 1.0e5 (23/10/2016) * Happy Halloween! * New feature: Auto Clickers * Auto Clickers can be used to automatically level heroes, activate skills, and click monsters for you! Auto Clickers can be purchased in the shop for rubies. * Various bugfixes 1.0e4 (10/10/2016) * Adds a new animation for leveling Heroes and Ancients * Various bugfixes 1.0e3 (06/10/2016) * Five new heroes! ** Tsuchi, Skogur, Moeru, Zilar, Madzi * Fixes a bug that prevented some players from encountering primal bosses * Various other bug fixes 1.0e2 (01/09/2016) * Offline Progression: When offline, you now advance in zones until your heroes reach a boss they can't beat. * Timelapse now advances in zones as well. * Various bugfixes 1.0 (09/06/2016) * Transcendence: If you have reached zone 300 or later, you will be able to sacrifice your ancients, hero souls, relics, forge cores and gilds* to appease the Outsiders and gain previously unheard of levels of power. The more hero souls a player has sacrificed to transcend, total, over the entire life of the game (including those which had been spent on ancients who are sacrificed) the more Ancient Souls and Transcendent Power they will have. * Gilds purchased with rubies will be restored gradually as regular gilds are unlocked in the new transcendence. * Ancient Souls: Feed these to the Outsiders to gain new upgrades, such as greatly improved effectiveness of idle bonuses or stronger Solomon effects. * Transcendent Power: With this, every primal boss drops exponentially more hero souls than the boss before it. * New Big Number System: Faster and more precise calculations for the very large numbers. Ridiculously large numbers are now supported, which can only really be attained through multiple Transcendences. * Rebalanced Ancients: All Ancients which previously had a maximum level are no longer capped and can be upgraded indefinitely. Note: If you previously had any levels of these ancients, you will see your current ancient levels adjusted to match your previous values. However, when sacrificing your ancients for Transcendence, the game will only consider the pre-patch amount of Hero Souls you spent on them. * Ancient Leveling Improvements: Quantities of ancient level purchases now dynamically adapt to the current level of the ancient. No longer limited to purchasing a maximum of 10k levels at a time for very high level ancients. Additionally, players can now hold 'V' when leveling ancients to be given the option to type in the exact number of levels they wish to purchase. * Non-Transcendent Ancients: Iris, Khrysos, Pluto and Thusia do not exist for players who have transcended. Transcendent players are much more powerful than non-Transcendent players, and these ancients needed to be removed either because they would be too powerful when combined with Transcendent Power or because they would be worth very little without the other removed ancients. * Relics now support fractional ancient levels. * Outsiders: *#Xyliqil: +x% effectiveness of all idle bonuses. *#Chor'gorloth: -x% Ancient cost. *#Phandoryss: +x% Transcendent Power (Additive). *#Borb: +x% maximum transcendent primal soul reward. *#Ponyboy: +x% effectiveness of Solomon * Mercenary Hero Soul rewards are now calculated dynamically like gold quest rewards. If the value of a quick ascension changes while a mercenary is on a quest, the value of the reward will be recalculated accordingly. * Mercenary Hero Soul rewards now go into the pool of souls that will be received on ascension, instead of directly into the hero soul bank. * New relics can not have levels of the non-transcendent ancients. * A maximum of 25 clickables per ascension can now drop rubies. * New players will have their ancient selection options pre-determined for their first (non-transcendent) run. This prevents new players who don't yet know all of the ancients from ending up spending their hero souls badly because they didn't yet know what the options were. * Dark Ritual can now only be used 20 times per ascension. * Monster health changes. Health is now lower at low zones and higher at high zones. * Achievements no longer award DPS bonuses. * Performance Optimizations. Beta Patch Notes nl:Update-geschiedenis pl:Historia wersji ru:История изменений Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Updates 134